


Icebreaker

by meadows



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/pseuds/meadows
Summary: "If I have to sit here and watch the two of you exchange ONE MORE SEXUALLY CHARGED MOMENT OF EYE CONTACT, I swear to the gods I will scream. And I will not stop screaming until I turn blue in the face and pass out from oxygen deprivation!!!"A story in which Weiss finally loses her patience with Blake and Yang's hesitancy, taking matters into her own hands to a rather extreme degree.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> _"...and they were **teammates**."_
> 
> _"Oh my god, they were teammates..."_

It had been two weeks since the massive swarm of Grimm had descended upon Atlas. The city was badly damaged and nearly knocked out of the sky before forces from the other kingdoms arrived to offer aid. Together, they had managed to drive back Salem and her army. But only just barely, and Salem was definitely still out there waiting to make her next move.

Team RWBY needed time to regroup, heal, and plan accordingly. They'd decided to post up at the Rose/Xiao-Long family home during this time. It was the middle of the afternoon, and Ruby had gone off with Qrow and her father to train and also to talk strategy about the battles that were inevitably coming.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss were scattered about the living room. Yang was sprawled out on the couch, fidgeting with her mechanical arm and trying to make a few tuning adjustments to it the way that Penny's father had shown her when they'd visited his shop. Blake sauntered over to the bookshelf and was perusing the family's collection--she'd already read most of what they had, but she wasn't above picking up an aged-looking leather bound tome or two to leaf through idly. Weiss was pretending to be busy, standing in the kitchen and cleaning the glasses one by one with a towel. They didn't really need cleaning, but she needed to do something to keep her hands busy and stave off the boredom and keep the intrusive thoughts away. She almost regretted turning down Ruby's offer to join her for training, but the thought of having to put up with Ruby's chipper enthusiasm was almost more than she could stomach at the moment. Almost.

Weiss realized her mistake once she entered the second hour alone in the house with Blake and Yang. They were doing their _thing_ again, and Weiss was quickly reaching the limit of her patience. 

The final straw was about to descend upon the proverbial camel's back.

When Blake walked over to the bookshelf, Weiss was watching. Specifically, she was watching Yang, who was watching Blake. Very, very intently watching. Weiss saw the way Yang casually and shamelessly stared at Blake's butt as she walked past. Weiss didn't hold it against Yang: Blake had a very nice butt, and it looked even nicer in those tight pants she loved wearing. It was like a sculpture--fine art--something that Weiss definitely had a great appreciation for.

However, what she could not abide is when Blake, after pulling a book off the shelf, turned and glanced over her shoulder at Yang, and smirked. Blake knew Yang had been looking, probably definitely wanted her to look. Blake had walked that way _just_ so that she'd be sure that Yang would look. Weiss knew this, saw this, and comprehended it fully. Blake and Yang locked eyes and stared for a few seconds, before Blake turned back to the bookshelf and began paging through the one she'd selected. Yang went back to tuning her arm, as though nothing had happened. But Weiss... well...

Weiss finally snapped.

"That's it!" she yelled, slapping the dish towel down on the counter and marching over into the living room, causing Blake and Yang to both turn to her in surprise. She crossed her arms and struck a defiant pose. "If I have to sit here and watch the two of you exchange ONE MORE SEXUALLY CHARGED MOMENT OF EYE CONTACT, I swear to the gods I will scream. And I will not stop screaming until I turn blue in the face and pass out from oxygen deprivation!!!"

"Woah, Weiss. What's going on? Are you okay?" Yang asked, sitting up and clicking the mechanisms of her arm back into place.

"NO!" Weiss said, stamping her foot on the ground to punctuate her sentence, lifting her palms up and curling her fingers into fists, "I am not! And I will not be okay until the two of you kiss like you so _obviously_ want to. So just... JUST KISS EACH OTHER ALREADY!"

"Weiss," Blake said calmly, casting a quick glance at Yang and then putting the book back on the shelf so she could hold her hands up in a placating gesture, "That's... It's not really that simple."

"Yes, yes it is that simple, Blake! In fact, it's so simple, I'll show you right now!" Weiss huffed, nodding firmly as though she'd just made up her mind about something.

Weiss strode forward, straight up to Blake, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and pulled her into an intense kiss that lasted three or four seconds. Then, she broke away and pivoted, quickly stepping over to the couch and repeated step one. She grabbed Yang by the shoulders and kissed her too, right as Yang tried to say something when her mouth finally caught up with her brain and processed what Weiss had just done to Blake. Once she was satisfied, Weiss pulled back and stood in the center of the room where she'd been before.

"There! You see? Now _your lips_ ," she said, whipping her arm out and pointing at Blake, "have touched _YOUR lips_." She pointed at Yang and affixed her with a serious glare.

"It may have been an indirect kiss, but it happened!" Weiss said, turning her head aside and her nose up in the air, "In less than ten seconds flat, I did what you two have been avoiding for _months_! So take THAT, you useless _idiots_."

Blake and Yang stared at Weiss in shocked silence--partly because of the fact that she'd just forcibly kissed both of them, but also because they were dumbstruck by what she was saying to them. She did have a point, they had been dragging their feet and beating around the bush, but something else more serious was going on here. Yang was first to snap out of her daze.

"Weiss, where is this coming from all of the sudden? You didn't really answer me before: are you... okay?"

"I did answer you and the answer is _still no_! Beacon is gone, Pyrrha Nikos is dead, I got disinherited by my family, Ironwood made us official Huntresses, I had to arrest my own father and send him to jail, and then SALEM FLEW IN ON A GIANT GRIMM AND DESTROYED HALF OF MY HOMETOWN!” Weiss buried her face in her hands and then slowly dragged them down her cheeks. “I just... want... something... good to happen! But Jaune still loves Pyrrha, and I'm pretty sure Neptune is dating Sun now. I am NOT the Ice Queen. I have a heart! And maybe, _maybe_ right now I need _somebody_ on this godforsaken world to kiss me and hold me and love me--is that so wrong? Is that too much to ask for!?"

Weiss paused her tirade to catch her breath, flapping her hands at her face and blinking back tears in an effort to keep her mascara and eyeliner from running. Her voice cracked and wavered when she spoke next:

"But since I don't have anyone like that, I'll settle for watching you two be happy together. Because you're my family now, and I care about you too much to let you waste what little time we might have left. I'm sorry for being such a ridiculous mess and yelling at you, but I'm just having some really big emotions about all this right now, okay?"

Her attempts to avoid crying were in vain and Weiss broke down, sobbing where she stood. Blake and Yang exchanged another glance, this time with looks of worry upon both of their faces.

Blake took a few hesitant steps toward Weiss, ready to reach out and help, but she pulled back at the last second, confused about what the right thing even was to do right now. She decided it was better to just to ask:

"What can we do to help you right now, Weiss?" Blake asked softly.

Weiss wiped at the corners of her eyes and sniffled, choking back a few sobs as she glanced back and forth between Blake and Yang. She hadn't really thought this far ahead and was, momentarily, at a loss for what to do. Her instincts took over and she did what she always did in any situation when she was stressed or frightened: she started bossing people around.

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Blake, but pointed at the couch.

"Sit," she said, and waited until Blake took a few steps backwards and sat down on the couch a couple feet away from Yang. Weiss nodded and then turned to Yang and pointed at her.

"Stay," Weiss said to Yang, who then made a show of leaning back against the couch and settling in, indicating that she wouldn't be going anywhere else.

Weiss nodded again, pulled an ornate lace handkerchief from one of her pockets to dry the tears on her cheeks, then replaced it and walked forward, spun just as she reached the edge of the couch, and flopped herself down right in between Blake and Yang. She grabbed each of them by the left arm and pulled those across her own chest, maneuvering both of them into a side-hug.

"Weiss--" Yang started to say hesitantly.

"Just shut up and cuddle me," Weiss huffed, then leaned back and pulled on their arms to make them hug her more tightly.

Blake looked at Yang and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Yang just shrugged and put her other arm around Weiss to make it a full hug, and Blake soon did the same. Weiss' small sobs eventually subsided and she breathed out a shaky sigh of contentment.

"You know," Blake said, "If this was what you wanted to do, you could have just asked us from the beginning? Instead of, well, that whole thing just now."

"And you two could have been _together properly_ months ago if you'd just been more honest about your feelings. See how it works?" Weiss said in a pouty voice, closing her eyes and leaning her head on Yang's shoulder.

"She's got us there," Yang said with a chuckle and then looked over at Blake, "We have been acting kinda dumb, haven't we?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Flirting is a delicate art," Blake said coyly as a blush crept across her cheeks and she looked away, "But she's right. Sometimes the best approach really is the direct one. Sorry for unintentionally upsetting you, Weiss."

"Apology accepted," Weiss said, sounding a bit more like herself now, "You can pay off your debt to me in cuddles and compliments."

"You drive a hard bargain, Weiss." Yang said as she scooted a little closer and leaned comfortably against her teammate.

"Naturally! I'm a Schnee, after all," Weiss said, putting on her trademark airs and sounding exceptionally proud of herself, but she paused and then added in a softer tone, "Thank you for being here for me. It means a lot, you really are all I have left."

Weiss reached up and took Yang's hand, locking their fingers together and pulling it to her chest, then she took Blake's hand and placed it on top of Yang's, covering both of them with her own and pressing down firmly.

"You don't have to do it right now but I had better see the two of you kissing one day soon. I don't care when or where, it just needs to happen, alright?"

She glanced back and forth between Blake and Yang, fixing them with a challenging look that implicitly said "do not dare to defy me." Yang chuckled and Blake sighed in resignation, shaking her head.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch, snuggled up and sprawled across one another. It was one big pile of cuddles and laughs as they talked idly and enjoyed relaxing in the warm sunlight that streamed through the nearby windows. For a few precious hours, they were carefree once more, and eventually they all dozed off together--their hearts were free of worry and full of something new and far, far better.

**Author's Note:**

> FNDM, I present to you:
> 
> Weiss "No Homo" Schnee  
> Weiss "Beekeeper" Schnee  
> Weiss "Cuddle Me" Schnee  
> Weiss "Queen Bee" Schnee


End file.
